mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Tiny
In series * Mr. Small: Both are small. * Mr. Bounce: Both are small (Original). * Walter the Worm: Both are small. Out of series * Tiny (Tots TV, both have the same name) * Makka Pakka (In The Night Garden, both are small), * Thumbelina (Tom Thumb and Thumbelina, both are tiny), * Sparx (Spyro the Dragon, both are tiny), * Spritzee (Pokemon, Nintendo, both are tiny, round, and pink) * Puglee (The Uglydoll Show, both are pink and has a higher pitch), * Shag Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, both are small and wear blue), * Posie (The Flumps, both wear blue head bows), * Cute Candy (Little Monsters, both are cute and pink), * Atom Ant (namesake series, both are tiny), * Chloe (Garfield and Friends, both are small and wear bows), * Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons, both are small and have blue bows), * Harriet (Franklin the Turtle, both are small, cute and wear bows), * Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear, both are small and wear blue bows. However instead of a bow, Boo-Boo wears a bow tie around his neck), * Tiny Kong (Donkey Kong, Nintendo, both are tiny and have "Tiny" in their names), * The Cinimini Monster (Chowder, both are tiny and lonely, and the Cinimini Monster is blue and Miss Tiny has a blue bow), * Narrow Gauge (Skarloey Railway) Engines (The Railway Series, all are small), * Arlesdale Railway Engines (The R.W.S., all are even smaller (even smaller than Mr. Small)), * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog series, both are pink), * Polly Pocket (Bluebird Toys, both are very tiny) * Jetybory (Noonbory and the Super 7, both are small and pink) * Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph, both are little) * Dot (A Bug's Life, both are pink and small) * Inch High Private Eye (Hanna-Barbera, both are minuscule) * Ant-Man (Marvel Comics, both are tiny) * The Atom (DC Comics, both are tiny) * Enid (O.K KO: Let's be Heroes, both are cute) * Tiny Bear (P. B. Bear and Friends, both are tiny) * Pinecone (BOTO, both are tiny) * Sally (Line Town, both are tiny) * Poppy (Trolls, both are pink, small, cute and tiny) * Fru Fru (Zootopia, both are tiny) * Uma (Oobi, both have a Barrette) * Squeak (Timbuctoo, both are small) * Chibi Chibi (Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, both are little) * Flea (Tinga Tinga Tales, both are small) * Dot Warner (Animaniacs, both are pink, have head accessories, and are cute) * Mimi (Canimals, both are cute, pink and wear bows) * Bow (Inanimate Insanity, both are pink and little) * Princess Peach (Mario Series, both wear pink, are little and have similar voices) * Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both wear pink and have similar voices) * Betty Cooper (Archie series, both wear pink and have similar voices) * Minnie Mouse (Disney, both wear pink, are small, and have similar voices) * Little Godzilla (Godzilla Series, both are cute) * Sumomo (Chobits, both wear pink and are small) * Lucas (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both are small) * Jessica (Kidz Bop Comic Adventures, both wear pink) * Princess Lana (Captain N: The Game Master, both wear pink) Gallery Chibi Chibi.jpg|Chibi Chibi Flea.jpg|Flea Tiny Kong.png|Tiny Kong Cute Candy.jpg|Cute Candy Screenshot_20190630-191737_Gallery.jpg|Betty Cooper Screenshot_20190709-133825_Gallery.jpg|Veronica Lodge Sumomo.jpg|Sumomo Category:Main series